Futurama: 1
by NH Alex
Summary: Chapter 4 is on now, Bender is gone, Fry is possibly fired from Planet Express and Zoidberg gets his comeuppance. R&R and get ready for chapter 5 early. .Futurama.Fry.Leela.Bender.Zoidberg.Hermes.Amy.Professor Farnsworth
1. You Can't Just Leave

I Don't know what to call it yet!

I do not own Futurama or any of the characters in it and I do not intend to make a profit from this story, it is here because I want to, like many others have before me to try and create something wonderful.

Long note from author: I've always loved Futurama since the first episode I ever saw ('The Farnsworth Parabox',) I only caught the first half and really wanted to see the second half since I missed it.

From there I have become a huge fan of Futurama, (DVDs, T-shirts, etc) and I have been thinking for a while about writing my own story of the show, which is what I am going to do. Right now it is

the 17th of January 2009, so I am waiting for the last of the four Futurama films ('Into the Wild Green Yonder') to be released at the end of February. To contain myself from jumping straight in and writing this too quickly, I think i'm really going to take my time. I've had a sort of idea for a while of what I want the story to involve, but mainly, hell it'll be made up as I go along, let's see how it goes. "January 17th 2009"

Chapter 1: You can't just leave

Fry was following Bender around their completely trashed apartment after the hooker party Bender had thrown that night at the Robot Arms Apts, apartment number 00100100.

"Bender this is crazy, you can't expect me to clean this up myself, I won't be finished for another thousand years, and I don't think I wanna spend all that time cleaning up!" Fry moaned as he shuffled around following the grey robot.

"You know Fry I don't think you understand the concept of 'Bender Time' it means a time where a modest robot like myself gets to take a break after slaving under the professor and big boots for a while."

Bender was teetering around the apartment collecting up anything he would want while he was away to wherever it was he was going, with Fry half-asleep following him and attempting to stop him leaving.

"I'm being serious here Bender you can't leave, you just had a big dumb party with your stupid robot friends who i've hated since they got here while they all got hooked on hookers and electricity, and i'm pretty sure that was a while ago, and now you're going all of a sudden!"

"Meatbag you disappoint me. I told you I was going away a million times already but you had your deflated brain concentrated on something else."

"I think I would remember if it was a million times Bender!"

"Well it wasn't exactly a million, maybe a million and 2, my memory unit's been a bit fuzzy lately, and well hello I think i'll take this with me too." Bender said as he picked up a photgraph of Fry and Leela on Zoidberg's back from the table.

"Hey how did that get there? I always keep that in my back pocket!"

"Maybe next time you should put it in your front pocket so you can see ol' Bender's hands takin your stuff and besides you were too distracted with tryin to get your head out of may I say, yet another crater, so I figured i'd have a quick mooch around your pockets. Oh by the way your credit card is overdrawn by five hundred dollars just lettin you know."

"What! What on Earth cost you more than five hundred dollars?"

"Do that thing you humans call thinking, skin-tube, how do you think the hookers and other robots came over tonight, what you think i've actually got time for makin real friends? Pfft forget that."

Fry seemed to completely forget within the space of 10 seconds about the money.

"Why do you wanna take the picture? It's the only thing i've got that reminds me of a really special time for me!"

"Hey sometimes I, well, I kinda miss you guys when you aren't with me, so I gotta have some kinda memory right? But anyway it's time I got going, I would stay and clean up but I really don't want to."

With that (and many more of his own and Fry's possessions) Bender stormed out of the apartment cackling his evil robot laugh before Fry could get another word in. The self-loving robot took the elevator to the ground level, exited the front door and made his way behind the extremely tall building until he came to the parking lot where, waiting for him was Fry's old Vaulkswagon van that had been fished out of the ocean after it was turned into a temporary rowing boat. Bender decided to be cool, even though it was the middle of the night and nobody was watching anyway, by trying to dive through the open window of the van, he put down all his and Fry's possessions, took a few steps back and then leaped forward, the problem was he forgot to dive and ended up going metal face-first into the vehicle.

"Ahh, lousy human machine, what'd humans ever make machines for anyway, all they do is annoy you, if you ask me the world would be better off without them." Bender complained as he looked around hoping nobody saw his ridiculous diving attempt.

He then opened the door of the van and scatered all of the small, shiny, blue orbs off of the driving seat and hopped in.

"Ok I forgot the keys but I ain't goin back up to get em! Well here goes nothing."

Bender then began hitting away at all parts of the man-made machine in front of him with his hands and foot cups until the machine roared to life.

"Hmm, I really am the greatest, i'd better remember to write this down in my story of the amazing life of everyone's favourite robot, Bender."

Bender at 2.25 in the moring took off in the van in the dark, but then came back precisely 1 minute later after realising he had left his bag of items from the apartment on the parking lot floor. Taking off again he threw the photo of Fry, Leela and Zoidberg out the window since he detested the sight of Zoidberg so much, that and the sight of other people being happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I think that'll be the end of chapter 1, I don't think it was that bad, pretty good in fact if I do say so myself ;) You'll probably not understand some of the references in this chapter that I put in if you haven't seen the epsiodes they're from, ('Bendin in the Wind' and 'The Devil's Hands are Idle Playthings' are the ones). This has been fun to write and i've tried to keep Fry and Bender in character as much as I could, I hope i didn't try too hard with that. I've already read a lot of Futurama Fan Fics and read reviews and the main complaint i've seen was people acting out of character. I hope I did okay! Please do leave a review before you go and tell me what you thought because i'd love to know. P.S. I wrote this on the day I made my FanFic account so I won't be able to upload it until 2 days time :( shame for me.


	2. Off to work with some changes

Futurama: 1

Sitting on my bed for the first halfish of writing this and now i'm on the floor with my back to the heater while eating quality street (only two different types) (and i'm not fat (at all)) This is the way all stories should be written, pure comfort. 8th Feb 2009

Chapter 2: Off to work with some changes

Fry began picking up screws and any other little pieces of metal that were scattered all over the apartment floor and for some reason, some he had to scrape off the wall.

After about 3 minutes picking up metal and slipping over oil Fry collapsed onto his bed and let out a quick yelp as a piece of sharp metal dug into his stomach, after throwing it into the big pile of pieces he had built up the doorbell suddenly rang.

Reluctantly, after 2 minutes of waiting Fry got up to check who it was, he walked through the 'closet' to the front door and upon opening it he stood face to face with Planet Express company physician Doctor John Zoidberg, the last person Fry wanted to see.

''Wha, is the party over, my one chance at free food is gone?" Zoidberg said as he slowly allowed himself into the apartment pushing Fry out the way.

"Zoidberg what are you doing here, I'm not bleeding out of any unusual places like last time so you don't need to be here."

Zoidberg let out his trademark sigh of letdown.

"Awww. I thought even you would be a bit sympathetic for a crab like me, after all I was run over on my way here by a van that looked familiar, it could just be coincidence that it hit me while I was on the sidewalk, it does seem odd though... blah blah blah"

As Zoidberg talked to himself Fry had already shut the front door after realising Zoidberg had no intention of leaving. Fry slumped back onto his bed but was again interrupted from it's comfort to find Zoidberg lying on top of it.

"Uhh Zoidberg this is my bed"

"Please sir move along I think you'll find these beds are on a first come first served offer."

"But... but" Fry stammered as he was very close to collapsing from exhaustion due to the party.

After 15 seconds on Fry's bed, Zoidberg was sleeping and making strange and rather quiet wooping noises with his mouth flaps which irritated Fry more than he thought.

"Great, I always knew my life would sink to an all time low when I parted with my 7-leaf clover, I oughta dig it up again, that'd show em, i'd probably end up getting a pay-rise and Leela would love me and..." Fry thought about what he had just said, he loved Leela with all of his heart, maybe getting his 7-leaf clover back wasn't such a bad idea after all, it could have the power to make her love him. His thoughts of the clover suddenly stopped, if he used the clover to make her love him then it wouldn't be genuine love, it would be like the worms all over again.

After 2 minutes of thought Fry collapsed on the floor in a pool of oil from the robot party and drifted into sleep.

-

The following morning, 5 hours after collapsing, Fry was woken up by the sound of Zoidberg who was still making quiet wooping sounds. Fry couldn't remember what had happened the night before, his mind was a bit fuzzy after collapsing. He noticed Zoidberg lying on his bed and Fry's eyes widened.

"Oh God no, what is THAT doing there"

Zoidberg still sturred and rolled over on the bed, his arms opened up as if he was inviting Fry to join him on the bed, Fry however was already walking to the bathroom holding in vomit from the sight of Zoidberg first thing in the morning. There was a large oil stain on Fry's back and on his sides, this made him actually take a shower (for once).

After getting dried and dressed into his typical white t-shirt, red jacket and blue jeans, Fry checked the clock and saw that it was nearly 8:30 am which meant that if he wasn't at work in 15 minutes he'd get fired, since the professor made a new rule just for Fry that he would get fired for being late, even by a minute.

He wondered what to do with Zoidberg but decided to just leave him and try to remove him later.

14 Minutes later Fry arrived at the Planet Express building and headed over to the meeting table where the other employees were waiting. He sat down and noticed how empty the table looked with only himself, Leela, Amy and Hermes.

"Fry where's Bender today I thought you two always walked to work together, did you have a fall out, or kiss his girlfriend or something?" Amy said

"Yeah like I would kiss a robot" Fry quickly shot back

"Uhh actually mon, you did when you had a robot Lucy Liu bot" Hermes corrected him

"Oh yeah, well anyway Bender ran off last night so I don't know where he is. And if you're wondering where Zoidberg is you can come back to my apartment and see for yourself"

"What's Zoidberg doing at your place Fry, did he move his dumpster in with you?" Leela wondered

"He just let himself in and went to sleep on my bed and I swear he put parasites on it, and anyway it's a long story and I don't wanna talk about it"

"Great so Bender and Zoidberg are gone, that means i'll have to come on a delivery with you and maybe have a go at being a doctor if it's needed, I am an intern after all" Amy smiled at the thought "Which is good because I don't usually get to do much delivering around here" She added

At that moment The Professor entered the room on his floating chair.

"Good news everyone, Fry is being fired from planet express" The Professor shouted

The four employees sitting around the table all gave a gasp.

"What, why am I fired, I got here on time and, and, what did I do wrong?" Fry cried

"Oh my yes, you see fellow employees, our very own Phillip J Fry has been very smart" Under his breath he then mumbled* "for once in his life" He then returned to his normal voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter 2 for you. Fry is fired? Sweet innocent Fry? Chapter 3 will reveal all. I honestly never thought i'd get round to writing it but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it and R&R or flame if it's necessary, no-one has actually rated the story yet so get in there and be the first :).


	3. Chapter 3

Futurama: 1

*READ THIS* *Just a quick note*

This story is set before the Futurama Film "Into The Wild Green Yonder" just had to clear that up, also sorry about the 2 month gap, I never got round to writing this, so here it is, hope you enjoy it. Sunday 12th April. Yeah, Easter!

Chapter 3: 3

"Our dear Fry has come into work without his robot today and has acted so casual about it that none of you noticed" The Professor said "Why if he doesn't bring the robot then who will cook us our fine meals when we're hungry, I can't just go to a cafe everyday you know, who gave you that idea"

"Err professor, no-one knows where Bender is, Fry just told us that Bender ran off last night" Leela pointed out "You can't fire Fry for something Bender did"

"Wha, who are you, I didn't order any cyclops into my office, and even if I did, I certainly wouldn't order one with purple hair, if Fry doesn't want to be fired then I suppose he should go find this Bender you speak of and I might reconsider, but then again I might not"

"But I don't know where he is" Fry cried

"I don't care, find him within 24 hours or i'll have you put through university" The professor threatened

"OK, OK i'll find him, please anything but that"

"Fry mon, if you want to find Bender, just have that awful lobster Zoidberg sniff something Bender touched and then sniff him out" Hermes recommended

"Wow Hermes, since when did you start giving 'useful' advice?" Amy asked

"Ever since I was sentenced to 300 hours community service for growing... plants in my garden."

"Alright that's enough talking for one meeting, i'm bored" With that the professor fell asleep and his chair automatically floated off the ground and took him out of the room.

The other 4 Planet Express employees got up and did there usual stuff, Amy went to paint her nails on the sofa in the lounge, Hermes went back to his office to stamp several papers, only to then have them put through the paper shredder and have them molted into clean paper again (it's a Hermes thing), Leela went straight under the ship and began fixing up any parts that were damaged from the last suicidal delivery, Fry followed Amy to the lounge to watch TV.

After 12 minutes of 'Everybody Loves Hypnotoad' Fry suddenly remembered the horrific thought... Zoidberg! He was still at Fry's apartment. Fry jumped up off the couch surprising Amy into a small squeal causing nail varnish to spill all over her trademark pink sweatsuit, she cursed in chinese as Fry walked off. Fry had dashed into the larger room of the Planet Express building that was home to the ship, he spotted Leela clad with a welder's mask and a suit to protect against sparks, the professor had designed the suit himself since one of his previous employees burst into flames after coming into contact with the sparks from the ship.

"Leela, hey" Fry shouted over while walking towards her

Leela removed the welder's mask and looked over at the approaching redhead. "Oh hi Fry what's wrong you look a little flushed?"

"You gotta help me Leela, we need to get Zoidberg outa my apartment, he might, oh god I don't wanna think about what he could have done"

"Yeah thinking about things never was one of your strong spots" Leela said slyly

"Can you please come with me, I swear i'll do anything for you if you help me get Zoidberg out"

Leela couldn't help but smirk as Fry was completely oblivious as to the fact that she had just insulted his thinking power "Fry I would help you but this ship needs to be fixed, these holes aren't going to close themsleves"

"Alright then i'll sleep at your apartment from now on" Fry suddenly smiled

Leela suddenly stood up "Alright let's go kick that Lobster's ass outa your place"

Fry kept his smile as he got what he wanted (either option would have worked for him, his apartment or Leela's, though he would have preferred the latter)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright payback time on Zoidberg, (unless he's had the apartment shipped off to another country) sorry it took so long for this chapter. Remember that this is based before the events of 'Into the Wild Green Yonder' for storyline purposes and my story wouldn't make sense if it was set after :/

Stay tuned for chapter 4! You all wanna see Zoidberg get his ass kicked right?


	4. Zoidberg's comeuppance

Futurama: 1

*Another 2 month gap - sorry -

have you all heard the good news -

Futurama has 26 new episdoes coming in 2010 :D Happiness all round.

Chapter 3: Zoidberg's comeuppance

Fry and Leela took the quickest route to Fry's apartment, it took a mere 6 minutes compared to Fry taking 14 minutes to get 'to' work that same morning.

As they entered the Robot Arms Building, Leela suddenly scowled "Why did I ever agree to this, if we die on the next delivery because I was too busy doing this to make a repair to the ship, i'll make sure you know how much of your fault it was"

She didn't actually realise how much she had just hurt Fry's feelings until she saw it on his face. He had turned his head down and looked pretty upset, Leela figured she might as well apologise, no need to hurt Fry when he hasn't done anything wrong.

As the elevator door closed to take them up, Leela used a soft, warm voice " I'm sorry Fry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, it's not your fault, it's that dumb, gross lobster, no I really am sorry"

Fry was slightly shocked and looked up, his eyes wider than usual, his downbeat posture changed to an upright stand, he had never really heard Leela say she was sorry like that before, it meant a lot to him though, so he accepted the apology and told her not to worry about it.

In a short amount of time the elevator binged and they reached the 30th floor. Leela couldn't remember which apartment was Fry's despite her being there for his Birthday not long before, she could never get her head around how many apartments were on each floor so she forgot everytime which one belonged to Fry and Bender. She decided not to waste thinking time and simply let Fry lead. Apartment 00100100, Fry was about to press the button on the door when he noticed that it didn't leave a dirty mark on his finger like usual, as soon as the door opened and they walked in they were both absolutely gobsmacked.

"Welcome to Apartment El Zoidberg, customers looking to buy space in here please come this way" Zoidberg had a happy-go-lucky smile about him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Fry excalimed "My apartment, it's, it's"

"Clean?" Leela interrupted

"Well as you should have already realised a home owner like myself has the great opportunity of renting pieces of property out to others, so i'm letting all of these people stay here, as long as they pay me food and clean the apartment." exclaimed Zoidberg

It was true, the apartment was absolutely spotless and was filled with around 11 people all crammed in and apparently living in their own space.

"Ok the food part I can understand but why would you care if this place is clean?" Leela puzzled

"Ahh, a crafty consumer ehh, well you see my dear, the property branch of El Zoidberg Apartments has a reputation to uphold so in order to sell space out I need the place to look good, it all makes sense really" Zoidberg said with a seemingly endless knowledge of how to manage property.

"I don't even have the time to understand this, and honestly I don't care, just get yourself and these people outta here" Leela shouted

"NEVER!" Zoidberg screamed in retaliation

Amazingy, and to Leela's surprise it looked like Zoidberg was actually going to put up a fight for the apartment so she quickly told Fry what to do while she dealt with Zoidberg.

Fry went over to the 11 or so people all spread around the room and told them that they actually couldn't live there and convinced them all except one to leave.

While Fry was doing that Leela flipped Zoidberg over onto his back, kicked him in the side and ordered to go back to the Planet Express building, Zoidberg looked like he got the message and crawled out of the apartment.

"Umm Leela we still got one here" Fry called over

One man had refused to leave the apartment even after seeing what Leela had done to Zoidberg. Without a second to hesitate, Leela picked up the man by his shirt carried him to the front door and hurtled him down the corridor. Fry looked on and was quite impressed.

Fry couldn't wait one second to talk about what just happened "Man that was awesome, did you see the look on that guy's face when you were pickin' him up, I swear he was gonna cry"

Leela looked at Fry, she couldn't help laughing a little "Yeh I guess it was pretty funny and when I started to throw him out he was so scared I almost felt sorry for him"

Fry was glad that Leela was joining in with his little reminiscense, they both talked about it and laughed for another few seconds. After they had stopped an awkward silence filled the room. Fry figured he might as well break the silence.

"So umm Leela you wanna have dinner with me tonight to celebrate this?" Fry was pretty sure an excuse was coming up.

Leela really didn't feel like being unfair to Fry and spoiling the moment with a big flat excuse to say no, so she decided to do something different "Well, I guess i'll think about it, but right now we've still got to find Bender before you get fired." She then thought to herself, *that wasn't so bad and who knows maybe it'll be fun, his birthday party was fun so I guess having dinner couldn't be the end of the world*

Fry was so amazed that the woman he had always wanted just said maybe, even if it wasn't a definite yes, it was still something and that was enough for Fry to be happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Finished - aww how sweet, if you're reading this story and you havn't seen the 4th Futurama film: Into the Wild Green Yonder then please see it asap, you'll know why at the end of this story. I've finally got the end of the story all planned out :D

Chapter 5 I have no idea when i'll make it, hopefully soon. Thanks for Reading so far, expect more soon! xx


End file.
